


all i ask of you

by savaged



Category: Electronic Dance Music RPF
Genre: M/M, Teasing, skrillmau5 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2596811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savaged/pseuds/savaged
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whatever troubles Sonny was looking for, he found them at the backstage stumbling upon deadmau5 and confronting him about it. Things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all i ask of you

 

"I've been drinking, yeah... So what? Nobody's here, huh! What... Too pussy 'cause I'm almost underage? Big deal. You were doing meth back there. You're not a saint either."

"What... The... Heck..."

"Many things you don't know about, _Jooeeel_..."

He bent forwards grabbing his sides as a strong pang hit his guts; the alcohol was burning him from the inside. A tougher burn was reaching his pants and neck, though, so he backed off immediately before revealing the obvious bulge under his belt and covered himself, clamping his hands down. Joel had come closer, trying to get hold of him.

"Sonny, you obviously need some help, I... I can't keep you- We can't be this close, okay? I'm a little... Drunk, too, fine" he smirked, "but you need to sit down."

"Me? I don't need any help."

He retroceded, but Joel violently stopped him and got straight to the line where the black tight jeans started. Sonny would have never thought how sensitive that zone could get after a time... Fuck, was it supposed to make him have cramps all over, the way warm long fingers teased him there almost reaching to his private parts? "Joel" he managed to say his name out loud, but it came out like a whine and he got him on lockdown when he decided to stop.

"How do you want me, Sonny?"

What did he mean how did he want him? He wanted him like that, turning him on, making him shake his legs uncontrollably, exploring the things no one had ever discovered about him, having him say his name, have him busy and out of that stupid Toronto flat...

Sonny reminded him of being a teenager; defying the order and cold as fuck people, and there was nothing much he did to help himself from pressing his lips against the skin of Sonny bare shoulders. Joel massaged them. He did it stronger than he'd like, and it reached deeper than he'd thought. God, it felt like _weeks_ of not having his back relaxed. The round movements made Sonny loosen up, but he remained silent.

"How do you want me, Sonny?" this time the words intensified in volume and he emphasized the pressure on his shoulders. "Good or bad?"

"What's the difference?"

Joel grinned. Sonny couldn't see him, but he just knew. And it was because he heard it in his voice, when he leaned in closer enough that not a finger could stick between them and let Sonny feel sharp teeth stinging his skin; "I can be a very violent person, Sonny. If you learn the difference, you won't have to-" he dug his teeth deeper into his shoulder. Sonny could feel blood starting to rush out. "Cry."

A shudder shook him out of the dreamy drunk state he was in. The sting started to reach his inner skin before he moaned in pleasure, and the glasses fell from his nose and crashed against the floor.

"Fuck!"

"Fuck the glasses, we've got a bigger problem here, Houston."

Joel massaged his shoulders again pressing on the bruise-bite he had just made. It was going to be there for weeks, but Sonny ignored that; his heart was wanting to jump out of his throat and his brain screamed 'breathe' again. It was too late when he realized he was already trying to open his jeans.

"Wait!"

"Not in the mood for delays, Sonny."

"I need to tell you something, look!" Anything that came to mind would be good for getting some time before he tried to fuck him. Well, he couldn't really say that he didn't want him to; it was Joel after all (and because Sonny'd get beaten, anyway, and that's the last thing he likes about him), but implying his impulses are always stronger when there's a kid with pretty eyes involved, like Sonny is, means he'd get fucked up in public that evening. By Joel a.k.a. Deadmau5.

The wheels were turning while words came to his mouth, confident and sure of the statements. He couldn't think of anything else; "I- I'm falling in love with you, Joel."

"Ugh. You're drunk, Sonny, come on."

"I'm telling you I'm falling in love, idiot! I'm not drunk on that!"

"And that's why we're gonna fuck."

He put his lips on the hollow of his neck and gently kissed there. It was helpless. Sonny shivered as a hand took out Joel's erection and felt it rub against his tight jeans.

"I'm not gonna hurt you. But if you want me to..."

"Joel, lets get out of here."

"No. Why?"

"I'm uneasy" he stroked himself because Joel's stimulation was too much, and it was starting to hurt down there, the heat grew with every heart beat caught in Sonny's chest under his thick clothes, and Joel's breathing was loud and controlled. It hitched, and Sonny could hear Joel letting out a whimper. He smiled. So fucking good at this, and not because Sonny's was even trying.

It's sweet, when he thought about it. Stopping his work to come see Sonny, kiss him right there, talk about nice things and even declare wanting to spend the night together. Never mind he was half wasted, he told him he loved him, and that... What did he say about since summer? Thinking about him? Waves of -call it comfort, call it pleasure- fulfilling satisfaction reached Sonny; he sighed and let himself into Joel's tattooed arms surrounding him.

"Sonny, maybe we can..."

"What.the.fuck?"

The door snapped open and two man with jaws dropped to the floor; one of them covering his eyes and the other stepping back avoiding a glare stood there. Joel jumped from the sudden noise and almost pushed you away to pull his zipper up; Dillon chuckled loudly.

"Ah, dude, lock the door! Why are you two doing this shit?"

Anton blushed hard finally smiling and stepped back, "Joel, we were looking for Sonny. Sorry to interrupt like that."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, assholes" he brought his hands to his head laying back, "this bait entered like, y'know, begging for it."

Sonny furrowed his brow and looked back, now sitting on the floor searching for his glasses as a red hue spread through his face, shaking his head. "Fuck you, Joel." Words sounded weird to him, and it was the alcohol that betrayed him when Dillon and Anton nodded and he giggled.

"Of course. Come up here, Sonny. We've got a show to put up."

So, aside of being particularly offended, he stood up and trusted his instincts to dodge the mix of wires, guitars, amplifiers and MIDI keyboards as Sonny's sneakers made the hypnotizing dance Joel got trapped in, watching him go, watching himself lose Sonny.

"Hey, Sonny."

"What?" he turn around, chin up. The boy smirked while the boys waited by the door, still snickering.

"Nice ass."

 

He felt something burning him in the inside. A fire, really? No, more like a dim spot of light, his shimmering eyes would have betrayed him looking through the glass of the window where mainstream media gathered. He slowly switched to shades. The crowd holla'd, he hoped Joel -despite being a lying tease and a traitor,- would be watching from the backstage. Maybe, and only maybe, a little proud.

 


End file.
